De besos, mordiscos y sangre
by Natalia15
Summary: Sakura llega a un internado especial para seres como ella. Allí tendrá que descubrir qué implica realmente ser un vampiro, e Itachi se lo explicará encantado... siempre que haya sangre de por medio.
1. Todas las historias tienen un principio

¡Hola!

Tras años de inactividad, me animo a publicar una de las historias que tenía reservadas para mí. Si os gustan los vampiros, o si leísteis _Contra el mundo_ y os gustó... dadle una oportunidad.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, tan solo los he escogido para el fic, cuya idea tomé de la Saga Medianoche de Claudia Gray, pero NO he plagiado el argumento de sus libros, sino que he cogido la idea de un internado de vampiros y alguna cosilla más.

Cualquier errorcillo o falta de ortografía me la perdonáis, porfis. Y la clasificación variará cuando vaya incluyendo contenido.

Y sin más preámbulo, comencemos.

* * *

 _INTRODUCCIÓN_

 _El mundo de los vampiros -ahora también mi mundo- siempre ha ejercido fascinación por los seres humanos, quienes se ven atraídos por el halo de oscura seducción que nos rodea y la relativa inmortalidad de la que gozamos. Por algún motivo que se me escapa, no pueden ver -no quieren ver- más allá de sus ventajas. No son conscientes de la dura transformación que sufrimos ya que, por causas que aún desconozco, creen que basta con ser mordidos para levantarse de entre los muertos y echar a andar. Tampoco ven que el halo de oscura seducción que nos rodea no es más que un ardid para atraer a nuestras presas, ni que la relativa inmortalidad de la que gozamos no es más que una existencia vacía y carente de sentido._

 _Habrá quien piense que padecer una etapa de sufrimiento merece la pena en vista de la recompensa que nos espera. Ingenuos que no ven que no hay recompensa alguna, y que no es una etapa de sufrimiento, sino una existencia entera. Somos criaturas malditas que nunca deberíamos haber puesto un pie en esta Tierra. Y yo puedo dar fe de ello. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y no hace mucho que me "convirtieron". Lo pongo entre comillas porque, como ya os he comentado, la transformación no es tan sencilla. Pero no os preocupéis; ya habrá tiempo de hablar... De momento, os invito a que pasemos al momento actual de mi_ _existencia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

El enorme castillo victoriano se alzaba ante mí, imponente. Los tejados azules, las varias torres en su estructura y su enorme entrada principal fueron recorridos por mis ojos verdes, que vagaban despacio no sólo por el edificio en sí, sino también por los amplios y bien cuidados jardines y por las docenas de estudiantes dispersos en los mismos. Todos iban por parejas o en grupos, con una maleta gigante o cargados con varias más pequeñas. Yo por mi parte sólo llevaba un bolso que contenía las pocas pertenencias que había conservado, que no eran más que un collar roto y alguna muda de ropa.

Cogí aire y lo solté, buscando reunir valor. Di un pequeño paso inseguro, y luego otro, y otro más. Poco a poco mis pasos eran más firmes y grandes, hasta que tuve que relajarme porque parecía que fuese a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. _Tranquila Saku, nadie va a morderte_ , me dije. Luego me dieron ganas de reír con la ironía.

Llegué a la puerta principal, donde se arremolinaban algunos estudiantes. Esperé pacientemente en la cola de recepción hasta que llegó mi turno y una mujer de pelo corto y negro con grandes ojos oscuros me atendió. La placa que llevaba a la izquierda del pecho rezaba _Shizune_.

—Buenos días. ¿Nombre? —me preguntó mirándome por encima de un montón de papeles apilados.

—Haruno Sakura. —contesté. Creo que tuve éxito al luchar porque no me temblase la voz.

—Haruno… Haruno… —empezó a rebuscar entre el montón de folios, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. —Ah, aquí estás. A ver… Vaya, has tenido suerte. Tu habitación es de las más grandes. —y me guiñó un ojo a la vez que me daba un sobre pequeño con una tarjetita.

Me retiré de la cola de recepción y me dispuse a ir a ver mi nueva habitación cuando caí en la cuenta de que podría pasarme los próximos dos siglos de mi existencia buscando en aquel enorme castillo, así que supuse que debería preguntar a alguien. Miré a mi alrededor, pero me daba corte interrumpir las conversaciones de grupos de alumnos que se distribuían en el hall.

Fue cuando vi a un chico que estaba solo apoyado en una de las columnas. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y la piel muy blanca, señal de que estaba en un punto avanzado de su transformación. El uniforme le sentaba bien, y sus ojos negros eran profundos y penetrantes. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente y me sonrojé. Bueno, el daño ya estaba hecho así que me tragué la vergüenza y me acerqué a él.

—Em… Hola, soy Sakura y…

—No me interesas, así que ni lo intentes. Tengo novia —me cortó.

No pude más que sorprenderme. ¿Creía que había ido a hablar con él para ligar? Pues se iba a dar de bruces conmigo. Tengo un carácter de los mil demonios, y desde que me mordieron no ha hecho más que empeorar.

—No te emociones —contesté con tono despectivo. —Sólo venía a preguntarte si sabías dónde estaban las habitaciones de las chicas. Siento decepcionarte, pero ligar contigo es algo que ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado mostrando sus colmillos, más desarrollados que los míos.

—Quizá aún no se te haya ocurrido, pero caerás antes o después. Todas lo hacen.

—Maldito engreído… —bufé y di media vuelta para alejarme de allí.

—Eh, niña molesta… —oí la voz burlona de aquel chico pero no me volví. —Los dormitorios de las chicas están en dirección contraria, genio.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio, le dirigí una mirada asesina por encima del hombro y luego caminé muy digna en la dirección que me indicaba bajo su atenta mirada arrogante, casi con la nariz apuntando al techo. Tipos como él me ponían enferma, lo juro.

Anduve por un pasillo que me pareció interminable, al final del cual había unas escaleras que tuve que subir. Supe que iba por el buen camino porque un montón de chicas seguían el mismo. Subí las escaleras refunfuñando hasta la tercera planta y caminé por otro pasillo que me pareció infinito, a cada lado del cual había puertas de habitaciones. La mía, gracias al cielo, no tenía pérdida pues estaba frente a las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo.

Abrí la puerta con la tarjetita que me dio la tal Shizune y me sorprendí mucho. No era como la habitación que una espera encontrar en un internado, sino más bien era como una suite de un hotel, y uno muy caro. Según entrabas había un pasillo. En la puerta a la derecha del mismo encontré un baño amplio de mármol verde con una bañera tan larga que no la llenaría ni aunque me estirara. A la izquierda del pasillo, había una especie de pequeño saloncito compuesto de una mesa baja y redonda y una par de cómodos sillones de cuero negros a cada lado. Había un amplio ventanal y contra la pared derecha había un escritorio largo y una silla giratoria, además de varias estanterías vacías.

Cuando llegabas al final del pasillo te obligaba a girar a la izquierda y si abrías una puerta encontrabas el dormitorio propiamente dicho. Dos camas grandes puestas juntas con una mesita de noche a cada lado. En la pared de enfrente había un balcón que daba a los jardines y en la que daba a los pies de la cama había un enorme armario que estaba empotrado en la pared y seguramente podía contener más ropa de la que yo me podía permitir.

—Ho-hola… —susurró una vocecilla a mis espaldas que casi me mata del susto.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con una chica preciosa de pelo negro y largo y espectaculares ojos grises. Me morí de la envidia al ver sus curvas, y el uniforme sólo las resaltaba. Era un poco más bajita que yo y estaba sonrojada.

—Hola —saludé con una sonrisa —Me llamo Haruno Sakura.

—E-encantada… Soy Hyuga Hinata. ¿V-vamos a ser compañeras?

—Pues eso parece.

Hinata soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y sonrió sinceramente.

—M-me alegro… No conozco a n-nadie y tenía miedo de que me tocara una chica… bueno…

—Sí, lo sé; con aires de superioridad.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más y asintió quedamente. Parecía muy tímida.

—Así que… También es tu primer año, ¿no? —Hinata asintió —¿Y cuánto hace que te mordieron?

—Hace un a-ño casi... ¿A t-ti?

—Dos y medio.

No dije más. No me agradaba pensar en lo poco que recordaba de mi vida humana, porque sólo podía torturarme por la vida que podía haber llevado y no llevaba. Me mordieron meses después de cumplir los dieciséis, una noche al volver de la discoteca, dejándome congelada en esta edad para siempre. Hinata, por su parte, parecía un poco más joven a pesar de estar más desarrollada físicamente.

—Fallecí en mi fiesta de diceciséis cumpleaños —me confirmó cuando se lo pregunté.

Lo primero que hicimos fue deshacer las maletas. Más bien lo que ella hizo, porque yo no tenía más que una triste muda de ropa que guardar, así que la ayudé con su equipaje. Tenía ropa normal de calle y varios uniformes, además de un precioso vestido de gala y varios tipos de calzado. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que aunque ella también era nueva yo no tenía más uniforme que el que me dieron por inscribirme, el cual llevaba puesto.

—Hinata-chan, ¿dónde has conseguido los demás uniformes?

—¿N-no tienes más? —negué con la cabeza. —P-pues tienes que pedírselos a tu tutor…

—¿Eing? ¿Tutor, dices?

—T-todos los que no lo conocemos tenemos a-asignado un alumno mayor q-que nos guíe en el mundo d-de los vampiros y en las c-cosas de la escuela.

Así que nos asignaban alumnos más experimentados. La verdad es que esto me relajó mucho, porque la transformación a vampiro puede durar algunos años (décadas en los peores casos) y siempre surgen dudas. Es un proceso lento por el que nuestro cuerpo humano poco a poco se va convirtiendo en poco menos que una máquina, es como una cáscara que habitamos. Durante los primeros meses conservamos las necesidades típicas humanas: comer, beber, ir al servicio, dormir, respirar… Con el tiempo cada vez las precisamos menos, hasta que llega un punto en el que ya no respiramos, no necesitamos dormir y para sobrevivir nos basta con ingerir sangre. Se nos para el corazón, y en ese momento la transformación ha culminado y ya somos vampiros de pleno derecho.

—¿Y quién es tu alumno asignado? —pregunté curiosa.

—Se llama U-uzumaki Naruto. Sólo lo he visto u-una vez, pero es muy simpático. Para saber quién es el t-tuyo ve al hall, y mira en el t-tablón de anuncios. Busca tu nombre e-en las listas.

Le di las gracias y salí de la habitación. Miré un reloj colgado en una de las paredes del pasillo y marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. A las once había que estar en el patio interior para asistir a un discurso que daría la directora para los nuevos alumnos y sus tutores, o sea que me sobraba tiempo para mirar el tablón, pero no sabía qué hacer para encontrar a mi tutor. _Los problemas de uno en uno_ , me dije y bajé las escaleras, compadeciéndome de las pobres chicas cuyos dormitorios estuvieran en la última planta. ¿Es que a nadie se le había ocurrido instalar un ascensor? No es que un tercer piso fuera mucho, pero los escalones eran muy grandes y la escalera muy empinada.

Llegué al hall jadeando, así que me tomé un momento para respirar antes de ir a ver las listas. Había muchos estudiantes arremolinados en el tablón, unos pálidos que asumí eran vampiros novatos como yo y otros palidísimos que asumí eran los veteranos. Luché por hacerme un hueco en primera fila ya que era demasiado bajita para ver por encima de los demás compañeros. Busqué mi nombre y cuando lo encontré leí el nombre de _Uchiha Itachi_ a su lado. Así que ese era el nombre de mi tutor, ¿eh? Bien, ahora sólo quedaba encontrarlo entre la marea. Pero como tampoco era plan de ponerse a gritar como histérica hasta que alguno respondiera al nombre, salí de esa marabunta y me mantuve un poco apartada.

—Vaya, si es la molesta mota rosa de hace un rato —reconocí esa voz antes incluso de darme la vuelta: el muchacho de ojos negros.

—Vaya, ¿nos conocemos? —frunció ligeramente el ceño, negándome a darme por enterada.

—Muy graciosa. ¿Buscas también a tu novato? Oh, perdona, la novata eres tú.

—Vaya, y yo pensando que podías ser una forma de vida inteligente. Espera… ¿a ti te van a asignar a un novato?

—Hmp —curioso monosílabo. —Una tal Yamanaka Ino. ¿La conoces?

—Soy nueva, no conozco a nadie.

—Entonces tampoco sabrás reconocer a tu tutor, ¿no? —negué con la cabeza. —A ver, dime cómo se llama.

—Uchiha Itachi. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Me compadezco de mi pobre hermano —dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Tu hermano? — rogué porque en común sólo tuvieran el apellido.

—Sígueme, anda. Ya tendré tiempo de buscar a la afortunada Ino. Sasuke, por cierto.

Me contuve de hacer un comentario mordaz, no fuera a ser que me trajera problemas con su hermano. Caminamos por el hall, abriéndonos paso como pudimos y anduvimos varios pasillos. Empezaba a angustiarme con la inmensidad de aquel castillo victoriano, que si bien por fuera se veía grande, por dentro era interminable. Llegamos al patio interior, que ya estaba organizado para el evento de apertura del nuevo curso.

—A ver… Dijo que estaría cerca del escenario —Sasuke se refería a una pequeña estructura a la que se subía por unas diminutas escaleras y con un micrófono en el centro. —Ah, mírale allí.

Seguí la dirección de los ojos de Sasuke y lo vi. Era un poco más alto que mi acompañante, con el negro pelo largo recogido en una coleta excepto unos pocos mechones que enmarcaban su cara. Tenía los ojos grandes y tan negros como su hermano, y unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus mejillas. A él también le quedaba divinamente el uniforme.

—Nii-san —saludó Sasuke cuando llegamos junto a él. —Esta es Sakura. Por lo visto va a ser tu aprendiz.

—Un placer —sonreí afablemente.

—El placer es mío—él también sonrió, y tuve la sensación de que me caería mucho mejor que su hermano. —Sasuke, Deidara dice que tu alumna asignada estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca esperándote.

Sasuke asintió y se fue refunfuñando algo que sonó parecido _a no sabía que Deidara conociera ese sitio_ o algo por el estilo. El caso es que ahora me quedaba con un chico todavía desconocido sin saber cómo empezar una conversación y por lo menos hasta que diera inicio la ceremonia de apertura. Pero casi no tuve tiempo de preocuparme porque él se encargó de romper el hielo.

—Es tu primer año, ¿no? ¿Sabes cómo funcionan las clases?

—Los alumnos de menor edad estudian los cursos que no estudiaron en su vida humana, y a los que nos dio tiempo a terminar los estudios mínimos antes de ser mordidos nos preparan para la vida de vampiro —lo recité de carrerilla. No estaba muy segura de entenderlo, por eso lo dije calcado palabra por palabra del folleto que adquirí antes de llegar a este colegio. Sí, se hacían propaganda.

—Chica lista —me sonrojé a pesar de que fuese un comentario sin importancia. —Tú terminaste pero tu transformación no termina aún, así que vas a tener asignaturas compartidas con novatos y con veteranos. —asentí indicando que entendía.

—¿Y tú? —no pude evitar preguntarlo. —¿Qué curso estudias?

—El correspondiente a antes de la universidad. Me mordieron cuando tenía veintiún años, así que puedo sentirme agradecido de colar por estudiante.

Enarqué las cejas, sorprendida. Itachi realmente parecía más joven de lo que era, y no porque tuviera cara aniñada, ya que parecía bastante maduro y su cuerpo, aunque delgado, era musculoso sin rozar lo exagerado. Aun así, si me hubieran preguntado, le habría echado unos dieciocho, e incluso diecisiete si apuramos.

No recuerdo qué iba a decirle, porque sonó algo parecido a unas campanas por megafonía y el patio empezó a llenarse de gente.

—Parece que la ceremonia de bienvenida va a comenzar —comentó Itachi. —Ven; será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que nos dejen sin sitio.

Me agarró de la mano y me condujo por entre las filas de sillas dispuestas. Ese día aprendí que a Itachi no le gustaban las primeras filas porque no podías ver todo lo que ocurría en clase, pero tampoco le gustaban las últimas porque los profesores siempre están pendientes de los que se sientan en ellas. Era como si le gustase tener el control sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero no que nadie estuviera pendiente de él.

Escogió para sí una silla en la parte más céntrica del patio y me invitó a ocupar el que estaba a su lado. La gente caminaba entre las sillas buscando sitio y varios alumnos saludaron a Itachi.

—Vaya, pareces bastante popular —comenté divertida.

—Es lo que tiene cuando llevas aquí siglo y medio. —dijo sonriendo tranquilamente. Como quien habla del tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo dices?

Le vi reír por primera vez, y dio una carcajada que dejó expuestos sus afilados colmillos, mayores incluso que los de Sasuke. Entonces me dio la sensación de que algo no cuadraba: Itachi llevaba allí siglo y medio, eso sin contar sus años de vida y los de existencia que hubiera tardado en llegar al colegio. Sasuke, aunque muy cerca, no era un vampiro adulto propiamente dicho. Se tardaban pocos años en superar la transformación. Iba a preguntarle a Itachi cómo era posible entonces que fuesen hermanos, pero una poderosa voz femenina retumbó en mis oídos. Miré al escenario, donde una bella mujer rubia tomaba la palabra.

—Buenos días, mis queridos estudiantes, y bienvenidos a los novatos a la prestigiosa escuela Konoha. —hizo una pausa, paseando sus ojos castaños por el público. Su voz era profunda, y delataba los años que su rostro de veinteañera no dejaba apreciar—Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, y soy la directora —la verdad no me sorprendió, parecía el tipo de persona con el carácter para llevar un centro tan… peculiar como lo era el nuestro. —No tengo mucho que deciros -cualquier duda que tengáis os la resolverán vuestros profesores o a vuestros tutores-, salvo que espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea agradable. A los nuevos os pido que respetéis las normas de esta institución, y a los veteranos que cuidéis bien de los alumnos que os han sido confiados. Si surge cualquier problema, no dudéis en dirigiros a vuestro profesor al cargo.

—¿Profesor al cargo? —le pregunté a Itachi mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Cada profesor tiene a su cargo un grupo importante de estudiantes —me susurró sin dejar de mirar a Tsunade. —El mío es Morino Ibiki; profesor de historia vampírica. Reza porque no te dé clase —se lamentó. —Tú no tendrás uno mientras aún seas novata. Cuando ya no necesites de mí, te asignarán a un grupo.

—…. Y sin más, os dejo con la presentación —concluyó Tsunade retirándose del estrado.

Sonaron los aplausos de cortesía.

—Ahora los tutores os presentamos gente, con el fin de ayudaros a encajar. No te separes de mí.

Itachi se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrer el patio, conmigo pisándole los talones. Podía parecer una tontería eso de ir tan juntos, porque si me perdía el Uchiha sólo tenía que rastrearme por mi olor. El problema es que los vampiros jóvenes que ya han superado el cambio suelen ser fácilmente irritables, y era peligroso dejarme vagar sola por ahí. Por eso cuanta más gente conociese tanto mejor para mí. Recorrimos el césped, y como era de esperar nos topamos con Sasuke.

—Volvemos a vernos —comentó el moreno, casi aburrido. —Os presento a Yamanaka Ino. Ino, este es mi hermano Itachi, y su asignada Haruno Sakura.

—Encantada.

Ino era una bella muchacha rubia de ojos azul cielo, alta y esbelta, pero aunque pareciese una muñeca me atrevería a decir que la inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos.

—¡Temeee! —una voz estridente resonó en el patio, y Sasuke chascó la lengua fastidiado.

—Maldito dobe…

Ante nosotros apareció un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa zalamera de grandes colmillos. Era un pelín más bajito que Sasuke, pero más musculoso, y su piel debió haber sido tostada en otro tiempo. Como dato curioso, llevaba a una sonrojada Hinata cogida de la mano, lo que me dio a entender que este era el tal Uzumaki Naruto.

—Teme, ¡llevo rato buscándote! Casi parece que tratases de darme esquinazo, dattebayo—por la forma de hacer rodar los ojos de Sasuke, quedó claro que precisamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos azules fueron a posarse sobre mí y un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico de la sonrisa zorruna. —Ah, esta debe ser tu protegida…

—No, Sasuke-kun no es mi tutor; es Itachi-san. Me llamo Haruno Sakura, y tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata-chan me ha hablado de ti —le guiñé un ojo, consiguiendo que él se ruborizara más y que Hinata comenzara a hiperventilar.

Me parecieron un dúo de lo más tierno y encantador. Ruborizados y cogiditos de la mano parecían una parejita de recién casados a la que le preguntaban sobre cuándo vendrían los niños. Lástima que para nosotros, poco más que cadáveres con conciencia, ese privilegio estuviera vedado.

—N-naruto-kun, ¿quiénes son los de aquel grupo…? —preguntó Hinata aún cohibida, quizá buscando distraer la atención de mi comentario.

La joven había dirigido su mirada hacia un grupo de lo más variopinto, pero cuyos miembros se veían envueltos por la misma aura oscura. Había un muchacho de roja cabellera, ojos castaño claro y rasgos aniñados. A su lado, lo que asumí era un chico rubio de pelo largo cuyo flequillo le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules. Detrás de ellos, mucho más alto se alzaba un tipo de piel y pelo azul. Me dio bastante grima ver que en su cuello había agallas y sus dientes estaban aserrados. Por último, un chico de pelo naranja lleno de piercings y una chica de pelo azul y ojos ámbar terminaban de formar el curioso grupo.

—Son los Akatsuki —respondió Sasuke con desagrado. —No os acerquéis a ellos ni os metáis en su camino. No todos son de los más antiguos, pero sí son de los vampiros más despiadados.

—Akatsuki… —procuré grabar la palabra y las caras a fuego en mi mente. El objetivo era sobrevivir y convertirse en vampiro; no tenía intención de morir a manos de nadie todavía.

—Suficiente por hoy —cortó Itachi. —No hay necesidad de asustarlas. Mientras estén con nosotros no les pasará nada, así que de momento que se centren en sus estudios. Sakura-chan, tengo cosas que hacer, así que te acompaño a la torre de los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Ino, yo también me tengo que ir —recordó Sasuke. —Será mejor que nos vayamos todos —dijo mirando claramente a Naruto. Quizá pensara que Hinata no estaba a salvo con alguien tan despistado.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese protestar, Sasuke le empujó con brusquedad, y el rubio comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Hinata. Itachi y yo les seguimos tranquilamente sin intercambiar palabra. Aunque me parecía un chico agradable no nos conocíamos mucho, y se me daba fatal iniciar conversaciones con desconocidos.

Llegamos al pasillo que llevaba a nuestra torre y nos despedimos de los chicos.

—Quédate en la habitación y no salgas más que para comer y para las clases. Bajo ningún concepto salgas caída la noche —había dicho Itachi.

Hinata y yo subimos a nuestra habitación en la tercera planta después de habernos despedido también de Ino, cuya habitación estaba en la primera planta. Una vez allí decidí entrar a darme un baño caliente antes de bajar a comer mientras que Hinata preparaba sus libros para las clases del día siguiente y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que no tenía una muda que ponerme. Hinata se ofreció tímidamente a prestarme un uniforme pero seguía estando el problema de la ropa interior. Para mi tranquilidad, dijo que Naruto se había encargado de proveerla de ropa íntima sin estrenar. Algo cuanto menos curioso y extraño, pero se suponía que era responsabilidad de los tutores asegurarse de que a sus asignados no nos faltara de nada. Se me puso la cara colorada de pensar en pedírselo a Itachi, algo que tendría que pasar antes o después.

Ya dentro del agua hirviendo -nunca había sido capaz de ducharme con agua simplemente caliente, ni siquiera en vida- pensé en las vueltas que había dado mi vida, desde que me enteré de que existían sitios como este para gente como yo hasta esa misma mañana. Mi cambio a vampiro estaba cada vez más cerca; lo notaba en el dolor de mis colmillos al crecer y en mi fuerza y sentidos al desarrollarse. Me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí en las yemas de los dedos el latir de mi corazón. Desde que me mordieron me había atormentado esa idea, la idea de que mi corazón dejara de latir para siempre.

* * *

Tras el siempre aburrido primer capítulo introductorio, prometo mucha más acción en los próximos. Sakurita no se va a estar quieta, así que Itachi tendrá que estar preparado para lo que se le viene encima ¡muajajajaja!

Solo dejar claro que esto es un **ItaSaku** , (habrá MUCHO ItaSaku) y que los personajes se van a mantener muy fieles a su carácter con la única salvedad de que al no tener lugar la matanza Uchiha por parte de Itachi la relación entre los hermanos será diferente.

Muchísimas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí. Si ya habías leído antes algo de mí sabrás que los primeros capis son un pelín lentos, pero creo que no decepciono.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Tu latido

¡Hola!

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. He tenido que revisarlo mil veces porque había demasiado texto descriptivo y poco diálogo, así que he tenido que corregirlo, pero espero que os guste.

La escuela oculta más de un secreto, y Sakura poco a poco lo va a entender.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Tenía el presentimiento de que la clase de _Preparación para la Transformación y Leyes Vampíricas_ iba a ser un aburrimiento.

La asignatura la impartía Hatake Kakashi, un vampiro que debió haber fallecido a sus treinta más o menos en el siglo XVIII. Me costaba horrores imaginar que el hombre en vaqueros de rebeldes cabellos grises sentado en la mesa del profesor hubiese sido una vez un distinguido caballero inglés, de esos con monóculo que salen en las películas. Una especie de máscara tapaba la mitad de su rostro, un mechón de plata ocultaba su ojo izquierdo y su camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados marcaba su fuerte constitución.

—…y es por eso que los humanos viven con la creencia equivocada de que el ajo les protege de nuestras mordeduras. —la campana sonó y ya no importó si Kakashi tenía algo más que decir o no; todos salimos del aula.

Me irritaba sumamente que Kakashi nos explicara leyes tan simples como no dar a conocer nuestra naturaleza públicamente -parecía un padre explicándoles a sus hijos que robar está feo-, pero más me irritaba que nos invitara a ser discretos cuando ellos iban repartiendo folletos de propaganda sobre su escuela que podían caer en manos de cualquier humano.

Esa había sido la última hora del día, así que me pareció buen momento buscar a Itachi para solicitar mis uniformes y mi material escolar. Fui dando vueltas por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes buscando su negra coleta distintiva y no la hallé, así que volví a la torre de las chicas y llamé a la habitación de Ino. Si Ino me ayudaba a encontrar a Sasuke, Sasuke me ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano. Me abrió la puerta una chica de ojos y pelo castaños, el cual llevaba recogido en dos moños.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la chica, ligeramente más alta que yo. Ya pensaba que me había equivocado cuando oí la voz de Ino detrás de ella.

—Hola, Sakura. —saludó sonriente. —Tenten, ella es Haruno Sakura. Sakura, ella es Tenten.

—Encantada —dijimos las dos a la vez, y Tenten se hizo a un lado para permitirme la entrada.

Shizune, la recepcionista, tenía razón al decir que me había tocado una de las habitaciones más grandes. La de Ino y Tenten consistía en una habitación pequeña con dos camas y sendas mesitas, además de un armario empotrado y un escritorio mínimo. Según entrabas, a la derecha había una puerta que conducía al baño, que contaba con un váter, un bidé y un lavabo, y dentro había otra puerta que ocultaba una pequeña plataforma de ducha. Al lado de su habitación, la mía era una suite.

—Perdonad que os moleste, pero no sabrás dónde está Sasuke, ¿verdad, Ino?

—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué lo buscas? Pues creo que hoy quería salir a cazar.

—Por nada, es que pensé que tal vez él sabría dónde anda Itachi. —reflexioné un momento. —¿Cazar?

—Los vampiros adultos salen a cazar —esta vez fue Tenten quien contestó. —A nosotros nos dan de comer, pero ellos deben alimentarse por sí mismos.

La transformación de Tenten no estaba para nada avanzada; haría como mucho seis meses desde que la habían mordido. Si no me la hubiese encontrado en el castillo casi hubiera jurado que era humana. Era patética; hasta una vampiresa recién entrada a nuestro mundo estaba mejor informada que yo. Decidí que eso no podía ser y que en cuanto agarrase a Itachi lo haría ponerme al día. De momento, sólo me quedaba despedirme de ellas y salir a seguir buscándole.

* * *

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vi algo por la ventana que llamó mi atención. Itachi hablaba con una chica rubia no muy lejos afuera en los extensísimos jardines. Me resultó imposible saber quién era aquella muchacha porque me estaba dando la espalda. Él sonreía amablemente, y después de hablar un rato, intuí que le dio un beso en la frente y luego echó a andar al bosque. La chica se quedó allí plantada, y sólo cuando la oscura figura del Uchiha se perdió entre los árboles se dio la vuelta. Casi parecía consciente de que les había estado observando porque su vista se dirigió inmediatamente a mí, de forma que me resultó imposible creer que hubiera sido casualidad.

No sé por qué, pero me aparté rápidamente de la ventana y me escondí tras la pared, con el corazón que casi se me escapaba por la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Por qué me había escondido? Ni que estuviera haciendo nada malo. Pero cuando volví a asomarme a la ventana, la chica rubia ya no estaba. Me dio un pequeño escalofrío.

Salí del castillo por la puerta principal, la cual estaba bastante transitada y atravesé el cuidadísimo césped. Al llegar a la linde del bosque mis pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos e inseguros hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Apoyé la palma de la mano derecha sobre la corteza de un árbol mientras observaba el bosque en su conjunto. No podía decirse que fuese el típico bosque encantador de los cuentos, pero supongo que tampoco era tan terrible y amenazador. Entonces, ¿por qué mi inquietud? Sólo tenía que adentrarme en él y encontrar a Itachi. No había posibilidad de perderse; si necesitaba encontrar el camino bastaría con guiarse por el olor.

—Sakura —una mano se posó en mi hombro, haciendo que girara tan bruscamente que estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. —Ey, relájate; va a estallarte el corazón —Sasuke sonrió burlonamente al oír mis latidos desbocados.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —grité, pero acto seguido me arrepentí. Giré de nuevo, y tras asegurarme de que no había nada en el bosque decidí que era seguro enfocar mi atención en Sasuke.

—No sé por qué. ¿Esperabas que saliera un monstruo del bosque o algo?

Me dio un pequeño escalofrío. Nunca había sido miedosa; no estaba en mi naturaleza, y sin embargo aquel bosque no dejaba de inquietarme.

—No seas tonto, los monstruos no existen —dije, casi más por convencerme a mí misma. —No sabrás dónde está Itachi, ¿verdad?

—Creo que hoy tenía caza, pero no estoy seguro. Es mi hermano, pero no soy su sombra, ¿de acuerdo? —parecía querer dejar este punto muy claro, así que asentí confundida. —Y ahora, te recomiendo no volver a acercarte al bosque, pequeña molestia. No es seguro.

—¿No decías que no había monstruos en el bosque, Sasuke-kun? —sonreí intentando hacer una pequeña broma, a ver si con suerte abandonaba su actitud distante y de superioridad, pero él me clavó la mirada y se puso muy serio antes de contestar.

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo.

Mi sonrisa flaqueó, y una vez más me di media vuelta para mirar el bosque. Cuando regresé la vista a Sasuke, este había desaparecido, y a mí me inundó la acuciante necesidad de alejarme de allí.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, Hinata estaba por ahí con Naruto y no tenía nada que hacer, salvo tirarme en la cama a maldecir la suerte que había tenido con mi tutor. No le había visto desde el mediodía del día anterior que me había dejado en la puerta de la torre de las chicas, sin contar que por la mañana le había visto internarse en el bosque. No me había provisto de ropa, libros ni material similar para las clases, ni tampoco se había molestado en venir a buscarme para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Frustrada, sola en un lugar desconocido en el que apenas conocía a nadie, tiré la almohada a la pared y salí de la cama.

Anduve por los pasillos interminables de la torre y descubrí que al ala norte no estaba permitido acceder. Una mujer de pelo oscuro y gafas, que supuse profesora, montaba guardia frente a la puerta en la que terminaba la escalera y me detuvo cuando vio mis intenciones de abrir la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido? —dijo con una voz chillona a la vez que me agarraba bruscamente de la muñeca, apretando con una fuerza desproporcionada que a punto estuvo de tirarme al suelo.

Me deshice de su agarre con un tirón fuerte y me froté la muñeca. No os podéis imaginar la rabia que me entró en aquel momento. Detestaba cuando la gente me decía lo que tenía que hacer, y el dolor en mi muñeca no ayudaba a relajarme. Debí tener serios problemas de agresividad en vida. No lo sabía y quizá nunca recordaría gran cosa de mi vida, pero lo que sí sabía era que le hubiera soltado un buen golpe si hubiéramos estado en otra situación.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¡Me ha hecho daño!

—El acceso está restringido.

—Si es sólo eso, no había necesidad de agarrarme de esa forma —me quejé poniendo ante su cara mi muñeca, la cual se había puesto rojísima.

—Así no volverás. Y ahora, ¡largo!

Le lancé una mirada que dejó claro que no olvidaría su cara y sin decir me retiré. Ahora que había comprobado de primera mano la fuerza que podía llegar a tener un vampiro adulto no quería más problemas por lo poco que restaba de tarde, pero no habría sido propio de mí esconderme para huir de los problemas.

En ese momento, si nunca me hubieran mordido, tendría dieciocho años. Pero no. Me habían mordido, tenía dieciséis años y los tendría para toda la eternidad, había despertado sola en la calle con los primeros rayos de sol y sin recordar más que mi nombre y edad. Ni siquiera recordaba la cara de mi madre. Había tenido que subsistir sola durante dos años y medio antes de conocer la existencia de lugares como éste, y ahora por fin encontraba algo de descanso en un internado.

Llevaba dos días y ya podía hacer una lista larga -si no sintiera que me habían roto la muñeca- de las cosas extrañas que me habían pasado allí, pero al menos tenía un sitio acogedor donde dormir y no me faltaba comida ni ropa… Bueno, ropa sí, pero sólo hasta que encontrara a Itachi.

Resuelta a no encerrarme a llorar, fui al vestíbulo y paseé por los pasillos sin ir a ningún sitio en particular, contraviniendo la orden de Itachi de salir sólo para comer y asistir a clase.

Encontré la biblioteca, pasé por delante de las aulas y caminé por el jardín interior, en cuyo centro había una fuente que debía de ser preciosa cuando estaba activada. Aún asomaban unos tímidos rayos de sol en el horizonte, pero me di cuenta de que cada vez había menos alumnos paseando.

Me asomé a la fuente y observé atentamente mi reflejo. Eso de que los vampiros no nos reflejamos en los espejos porque no tenemos alma es mentira. Si así fuese, ni siquiera podríamos salir a la calle. ¿No resultaría extraño pasar por delante de un escaparate y que sólo se reflejara nuestra ropa sin nosotros dentro? Aunque claro, el concepto de _extraño_ en la existencia de un vampiro es relativo.

Jugué a formar ondas en la superficie cristalina hasta que no hubo más rayos de sol y las farolas se encendieron. No creía que los vampiros adultos las necesitasen, pero los que aún no habíamos superado el cambio éramos torpes en la oscuridad.

Entonces percibí un olor extraño. No era de un animal ni un vampiro joven, sino de uno adulto, y uno de muy mal humor. Me alejé de la fuente y me escurrí entre los matorrales, buscando que mi olor se confundiera entre las flores. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra con capucha se plantó junto a la fuente, justo en el punto en el que hacía segundos me encontraba yo.

La figura se mantuvo impasible, pero giraba la cabeza constantemente en busca de algo que a mí se me escapaba. A los pocos segundos centró su atención en un punto fijo. Entrecerré los ojos para poder distinguir mejor en una oscuridad cada vez más espesa y descubrí el objeto de su atención. Otra figura encapuchada caminaba hacia la fuente haciendo ondear la capa de tal manera que daba la impresión de ir flotando. No era tan alta como la primera figura.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó el primer encapuchado en un susurro. Su voz masculina era rasposa y desagradable.

—He estado ocupado fuera del castillo todo el día —otra voz masculina que hablaba también en susurros, pero su dueño parecía sereno a pesar de estar siendo amonestado.

—¿Has cumplido con la misión asignada?

—Eso no te corresponde a ti saberlo; el líder es el único que debe conocer el resultado de las misiones. Ten cuidado, la curiosidad puede resultar peligrosa.

Estoy segura de que no me equivoco si afirmo que el encapuchado de voz suave había pronunciado esas últimas palabras mirando en la dirección donde se hallaba el arbusto tras el cual me escondía. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y huí de allí lo más sigilosamente que fui capaz.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos a la torre de las chicas, buscando la seguridad de mi dormitorio. De vez en cuando volvía la cabeza hacia atrás, como si el encapuchado que, estaba segura, me había descubierto me persiguiera por los corredores del pasillo.

Fue cuando doblé una esquina cuando me llevé el susto de mi existencia al chocar con un vampiro que me sacaba al menos una cabeza y era el doble de ancho que yo. Antes de que pudiera gritar una de sus manos había taponado mi boca y con la otra me aprisionó contra una pared.

—¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Tranquila; ¡soy yo!

Dejé de forcejear cuando reconocí la voz de Itachi. No podía distinguir con claridad su rostro en la penumbra, pero estaba segura de que era él. Su olor impregnó el aire debido a nuestra cercanía. Pensé en lo agradable que olía.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Maldita sea, Itachi! Casi me matas del susto. —era la segunda vez que me pasaba aquello en tan sólo un día.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención abordarte de esta manera. —alzó una ceja. —¿Puede saberse qué haces correteando a estas horas por los pasillos? Creí haberte dicho que no salieras de tu dormitorio por la noche.

—Lo hiciste, pero podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—A los que ya hemos completado el cambio se nos permite estar fuera de nuestra alcoba. —explicó pacientemente. —Para nosotros, la noche es una prolongación del día. Sería muy aburrido pasar las horas encerrados sin nada que hacer, ya que los vampiros adultos no dormimos. Además, nos manejamos mejor en la oscuridad.

—Y… ¿qué hacéis?

—Otras cosas más productivas que dormir. —no sé por qué, pero oírle decir aquello me hizo sonrojar, aunque estaba segura que Itachi no hablaba con dobles intenciones. —De todas maneras esto no es un tema a tratar a estas horas, jovencita. Ahora mismo te acompaño a tu habitación.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Itachi me arrastró con él a la torre para chicas. No se contentó con llevarme hasta la entrada, sino que me acompañó hasta la puerta misma de mi habitación.

—Creía que los chicos no podíais entrar aquí. —dije con la única intención de romper el silencio.

—A los tutores y profesores sí se les permite. Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes. —susurró Itachi para no despertar a las chicas de las habitaciones colindantes. —Tendrás tiempo de aprender.

—Toda una eternidad, en realidad… —hablé casi para mí misma.

—Eso es, así que ahora de momento piensa en dormir. Mañana tienes clases; deberías estar descansada.

—A propósito de eso —era la oportunidad que llevaba todo el día buscando. —Necesito algunos uniformes. No me has provisto de ropa, ni del material escolar.

—Vaya, lo siento —se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenado los mechones que escapaban de su coleta y le caían sueltos por la frente. Sonrió disculpándose. —Llevo unos días muy atareado y se me ha pasado. Debo de ser el peor tutor de este sitio.

Le tranquilicé restándole importancia. Esa misma mañana sólo pensaba en echarle la charla cuando lo viera y ahora me desarmaba con una simple sonrisa. Vaya, me estaba volviendo blanda.

Se comprometió a abastecerme de todo lo que necesitase de ahora en adelante, y con esa promesa nos despedimos hasta la mañana siguiente. Entré a mi suite y eché el cerrojo en la puerta por prudencia. Después de presenciar la escena entre esos dos encapuchados de la fuente me sentía vulnerable.

Entré con sigilo en la habitación, procurando no despertar a Hinata, que dormía plácidamente envuelta en las sábanas blancas.

Esa noche soñé con mi vida humana, recordando pequeños detalles que creía olvidados.

* * *

—Igual que sucede con los vivos durante su infancia y adolescencia, los no-muertos nos desarrollamos cada uno a un ritmo —explicaba Tsunade.

Estábamos en clase de Biología Vampírica, y la directora se daba vueltas por el aula, observándonos tomar apuntes. Esta clase se me hacía francamente interesante porque me ayudaba a saber más de mí y los cambios que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

—Se considera adulto al vampiro cuyo corazón ya no late. —Tsunade detuvo su paseo y se medio sentó sobre su mesa. — Hay vampiros que tardan tres años en convertirse en adultos, que es el tiempo mínimo necesario. Entre tres y seis años entra dentro de lo normal, y de seis años en adelante es cuando hay que empezar a preocuparse.

Ino levantó la mano, y la directora le concedió la palabra.

—¿Por qué la transformación de un vampiro podría retrasarse tanto?

—Como supongo que os imagináis, no han sido escritos muchos libros sobre vampiros, al menos no libros científicos, así que no es sencillo determinar las causas de este retraso en alcanzar la madurez. Sin embargo —continuó Tsunade tras una breve pausa —, sí es posible confirmar que es peligroso cuando se produce esta situación, porque suele significar que el cuerpo del vampiro no termina de tolerar la ponzoña que corre por sus venas desde el momento en que recibió el mordisco.

—¿Suele? —preguntó un chico de aspecto salvaje sin haber pedido permiso para intervenir. Tenía los ojos negros y afilados, y una señal roja en forma de arañazo surcaba cada una de sus mejillas.

—Pueden darse otras razones, pero eso lo trataremos más adelante.

—¿Y cuáles son las consecuencias? —preguntó Tenten.

—El cuerpo del vampiro muere, pero no de la manera que te convierte en un no-muerto, sino que cuando tu corazón se para mueres definitivamente. —la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase sonó, y todos íbamos a recoger nuestras cosas cuando Tsunade nos hizo un gesto para que permaneciéramos sentados. —Para la próxima clase quiero que os pongáis por parejas y redactéis las diferencias entre humano, vampiro en plena transformación y vampiro adulto. Os vendrá bien; así empezaréis a relacionaros. Sólo pongo una condición: no puede ser vuestro compañero de cuarto.

Itachi había cumplido conmigo y me había provisto con más material escolar del que usaría ese año. Empecé a recoger mis cosas como el resto de mis compañeros de clase mientras pensaba en la clase de hoy. Si lo máximo que se podía tardar en convertirse en adulto eran seis años, ¿cómo era posible que Sasuke estuviera en proceso si era hermano de Itachi y éste tenía más de un siglo y medio?

—¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos el trabajo juntas, Sakura-chan? —la voz de Ino me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Claro, me encantaría —sonreí encantada; se me daba fatal hacer amigos, así que me alegraba de que Ino diera el primer paso.

—Genial. ¿Por qué no te encargas de las diferencias entre un vampiro adulto y uno adolescente? Yo puedo encontrar las del vampiro adolescente y el ser humano.

—Me parece bien. Esta tarde pásate por mi habitación; creo que allí trabajaremos más cómodas.

Ino se mostró de acuerdo y salimos del aula cada una por nuestro lado. Había quedado con Itachi a la hora de la comida, así que me hice con un táper con macarrones en la cafetería y salí por la puerta principal. Itachi me localizó antes que yo a él y fuimos juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines que rodeaban la escuela.

—Ya veo que has recibido el material escolar y los uniformes —observó mientras yo sacaba mi comida de mi mochila junto con un cuaderno y un boli.

—Sí; esta mañana me he pasado por mi habitación en la hora del recreo y lo he encontrado todo. Muchas gracias.

—¿Para qué sacas un cuaderno ahora? Si tienes deberes déjalos para esta tarde; primero come.

—Los necesito para esta tarde, así que quiero aprovechar que te tengo aquí. ¿Qué diferencias hay entre un vampiro adulto y uno adolescente?

—¿No es algo que ya deberías saber? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sé algunas, pero no todas. Cuando me mordieron estuve dos años deambulando sola, sin nadie que me ayudara a entender qué me pasaba. —no era sencillo para mí recordar esos dos años de desconcierto, de no saber quién era y tener que descubrir de mala manera que me había convertido en un vampiro. —Tuve que atar cabos yo solita, hasta que descubrí que existían sitios como este. Nadie me guió, por eso estoy aquí; para aprender.

Algo en la mirada de Itachi cambió. No mudó el gesto de su cara, pero sus ojos se hicieron más serios. No sabía cómo había sido su situación particular, pero me pareció que podía entender por lo que había pasado yo.

—El cambio más palpable a simple vista es la piel. Perdemos el color —dijo serenamente, sin hacer comentarios sobre mi pequeña confesión. Estiró un brazo, se arremangó y lo puso junto al mío. Era incluso más pálido, y eso que yo era muy blanca. —Después algo en lo que te fijas es en los colmillos. Los vampiros adultos los tenemos más grandes que los que no os habéis transformado, y bastante más que un humano normal.

Itachi retiró los labios dejando de cubrir sus dientes y me permitió observar sus colmillos. Apunté en mi cuaderno "Piel pálida y colmillos grandes".

—No comemos —dijo señalando mi fiambrera de pasta con tomate —, sino que bebemos sangre. Tampoco dormimos, aunque podemos entrar en una especie de letargo para descansar. Pero durante este letargo somos conscientes de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, y podemos interrumpirlo cuando queramos.

Seguí apuntando en mi cuaderno esos y otros síntomas que Itachi me iba diciendo, como la agudización de los sentidos, descenso de la temperatura corporal y mejora de habilidades atléticas, tales como correr o mayor fuerza física. Me enseñó los músculos del brazo, más desarrollados que los de mis compañeros varones y los míos propios.

—Y por último la más importante de todas. —sólo quedaba el final. Mejor, porque me cansaba de escribir. —Hay muchas diferencias, pero ésta es la que realmente marca si eres un adolescente o un adulto: no nos late el corazón.

Sin avisar, llevó una de mis manos a su pecho mientras me miraba a los ojos. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no supe si por su mano fría, el gesto tan íntimo o por estar hablando con alguien en cuyo pecho no hallaba latido.

* * *

Tras los cambios, el capítulo ha quedado un poco más breve. Si aun así ha resultado pesado, pido perdón. Me han sugerido también que metaalgo de SasuTema, lo cual creo que me gustaría. ¿Qué os parece?

Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero vuestras opiniones sobre el capi ^.^

Espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana.

¡Abrazos!

* * *

 **Andy:** espero que el desarrollo hasta ahora de la historia te siga gustando :) más ItaSaku en el próximo! Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! Besos!

 **Yue emi:** espero que el capi haya estado a la altura :D muchas gracias por comentar! Un beso!


	3. Clase de Caza

¡Hola!

Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo. La última parte en cursiva es cómo Sakura fue mordida y no es necesaria de leer para entender el fic, por si a alguien le cansa que no haya diálogo.

Viene con el ItaSaku prometido. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Una vez el trabajo para la clase de Tsunade estuvo terminado Ino y yo decidimos salir a dar una vuelta. No habíamos hablado mucho previamente, pero habíamos congeniado enseguida. Era una chica muy simpática, y justo como había intuido la primera vez que la vi, era inteligente.

Caminamos por los jardines de fuera del castillo hablando de múltiples cosas. Ino había sido mordida hacía sólo año y medio cuando le quedaban un par de meses para cumplir los diecisiete, pero sus colmillos estaban tan desarrollados como los míos. No me dio muchos detalles del día que la mordieron, pero sí me dijo que no había pasado mucho tiempo perdida. Había tenido la fortuna de cruzarse Deidara, un vampiro de la escuela que además pertenecía a Akatsuki. Él la había informado de todo y traído aquí.

Nuestro paseo nos llevó a la linde del bosque, y me entró un escalofrío.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura? —preguntó Ino cuando vio que había perdido mi atención.

—No me gusta este bosque.

Mi comentario arrancó una sonrisa a mi rubia acompañante.

—Los vampiros están en el castillo, no en el bosque, y vives rodeada de ellos —bromeó.

Sonreí débilmente pero aun así le pedí que nos alejáramos de allí. Nos pusimos de vuelta al colegio, y en la puerta principal coincidimos con los Akatsukis. El grupo estaba al completo, y curiosamente nos miraban.

—Esos Akatsuki son…

—Extraños, y bastante inquietantes —completó Ino por mí.

—Sasuke-kun dijo el primer día que tuviéramos cuidado con ellos. ¿Crees que son peligrosos?

Antes de que Ino pudiera responderme, la voz de Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

—A vosotras no os harán nada, podéis estar tranquilas.

Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba Sasuke, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y sin la corbata del uniforme.

—¿Es porque somos chicas? —pregunté. Odiaba a los matones, pero más a los que no tocaban a las chicas por considerarlas débiles.

El rostro de Sasuke ganó en seriedad.

—Los Akatsuki no son los matones típicos de los institutos, Sakura —con un gesto de la cabeza nos indicó que camináramos y fuimos a la torre para chicas mientras hablaba. —Lo que menos les importa es si sois o no chicas, créeme.

—En cualquier caso Deidara me ayudó a entrar aquí, no creo que sus amigos resulten peligrosos.

—Ino, tampoco les importa que Deidara y tú os conozcáis—explicó Sasuke con voz cansina. —Si estáis seguras es porque Itachi mueve muchos hilos dentro de la escuela. Incluso podría decirse que los Akatsukis le aceptan en su grupo y lo respetan.

—¿Itachi es un Akatsuki? —pregunté sorprendida. —Pero si él no es ningún abusón.

—Podría decirse que es algo así. De todas maneras no hables con él de este tema, no le gustaría saber que te lo he dicho. En serio Sakura, cierra la boca o me meterás en problemas.

Llegamos frente a la habitación de Ino, y cuando ella entró Sasuke se despidió de mí con un gesto vago de la mano sin acompañarme a mí también hasta mi apartamento. Cuando llegué a mi puerta oí voces al otro lado. Saqué mi tarjeta preguntándome quién habría aparte de Hinata y al abrir me topé con un lío de brazos y piernas en el suelo del pasillo.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —pregunté incrédula al reconocer una mota rubia.

— ¡Es mío! ¡Yo lo vi antes!

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo lo tenía antes!

Reconocí al mismo muchacho de aspecto fiero que había intervenido sin permiso en la clase de Tsunade. Estaba tirado en el suelo y peleaba con Naruto por el dichoso cómic. Hinata miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo, con cara de no saber muy bien cómo atajar el problema.

—¡N-naruto-kun! ¡Kiba-san! ¡Por favor, p-parad ya!

Ambos hicieron caso omiso de la chica y siguieron revolcándose por el suelo como dos niños berreando. Dejé la mochila en el suelo, me remangué las mangas de la camisa y entré en la pelea. Enganché a cada uno de una oreja e, ignorando sus gemidos lastimeros y sus quejas, les grité en el oído con fuerza.

—Hinata-chan ha dicho que os estéis quietos, así que ¡BASTA YA!

El oído de un vampiro adulto como Naruto era extremadamente sensible, y al tal Kiba poco le faltaba para completar su cambio; sería cuestión de semanas. Ambos cayeron al suelo tapándose los oídos y lamentándose de que les había hecho daño gritando así.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda os pasa en la cabeza? Os lo advierto, es la última vez que armáis una pelea en mi habitación. Si queréis mataros la próxima vez que sea en cualquier otro sitio.

—¡Eres cruel, Sakura-chan! —Naruto me miraba con los ojitos húmedos.

—G-gracias, Sakura-san. Me pareció b-buena idea que Kiba-san y yo hiciéramos un t-trabajo de Tsunade-sama aquí, pero no conté con e-esto…

—Tranquila, Hinata-chan —sonreí para tranquilizarla. —Kiba, ¿verdad? —el moreno asintió, aún sentado en el suelo. —Si ya habéis acabado por favor, vete. Tengo que estudiar y no quiero jaleo por aquí.

—¿Pero y Nar…?

—¡LARGO HE DICHO!

Kiba salió a todo correr de la habitación, y Naruto le sacó la lengua y se pavoneó de su "victoria".

—Y tú, Naruto, pórtate bien o irás por el mismo camino.

—Me recuerdas a Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Si gruñes tanto acabarán saliéndote arrugas.

Puedo garantizar que Naruto tenía buenos reflejos; no cualquiera hubiera esquivado el libro que le lancé directo a la cabeza. Normalmente controlaba mejor mis arranques asesinos cuando estaba rodeada de desconocidos, pero a Naruto le había agarrado confianza pronto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté al rubio. —¿Has venido para ayudar a Hinata-chan y a Kiba con su trabajo?

—N-no, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun ha v-venido a informarnos d-de algo…

—¿Informaros? —Naruto se rascó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Entonces los abrió, recordando lo que tenía que decirnos. —¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Ya sabéis que los fines de semana no hay clase, pero parece que Gai-sensei insiste en que su clase se dé el próximo sábado por la noche.

—¿Gai? ¿Es profesor? —Naruto asintió. —Aún no nos ha dado clase. ¿Qué enseña?

—Es una sorpresa—dijo poniendo su sonrisa zorruna. —Sus clases son extraescolares. No son como las demás. Os van a gustar, dattebayo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado me había llegado una pulcra nota de Itachi escrita con letra fina y elegante a mi habitación avisándome de que esa misma noche debía reunirme con él en la puerta principal. Me pedía que Hinata también viniera conmigo. No entendía por qué motivo la Hyuga tenía que venir de noche conmigo y mi tutor, pero me alegré de que al final no hubiera clases extraescolares.

Salimos juntas de la habitación y fuimos al lugar convenido. Para nuestra sorpresa, también estaban allí Naruto, Sasuke e Ino.

—¡Llegáis las últimas! No sé qué pretendéis cazar con lo lentas que sois —Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

—¿C-cazar?

—Buenas noches —me saludó educadamente Itachi cuando me puse a su lado. —Sí, Hinata-chan. Hoy es la clase de caza de Gai-sensei. Mandé a Naruto que os avisara. —le miró de reojo.

—Y así lo hizo —dije antes de dar tiempo a Naruto de ponerse a la defensiva. —Es sólo que como nos habías dicho de venir aquí pensamos que la clase se había cancelado.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Los seis juntos nos dirigimos a un pequeño monumento en forma de triángulo que había cerca de la linde del bosque. Allí había muchos otros tutores con sus correspondientes novatos.

Reconocí a Kiba, que iba acompañado de un chico con gafas y sudadera que no dejaba ni un solo centímetro de su rostro expuesto, y a Tenten, que iba al lado de un chico con el pelo mucho más largo que Itachi. Cuando se dio la vuelta descubrí con sorpresa que tenía los mismos ojos de luna que Hinata.

—Itachi-san, has dicho que íbamos a cazar —dije. Era una afirmación, pero aun así él asintió. —No entraremos dentro del bosque… ¿no?

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan —me tranquilizó Itachi con un pequeño apretón en el hombro y una sonrisa comprensiva. —No pasa nada, no vas a estar sola. Yo te acompañaré en todo momento.

Miré en la misma dirección, y tuve miedo. No es que fuera especialmente terrorífico, pero me había dado mala espina desde el primer momento. El bosque me infundía respeto durante el día. Ahora, de noche, me daba terror. ¿Pero qué clase de vampiresa era que tenía miedo a la oscuridad?

—Parece que ya estamos todos —una voz se impuso al suave murmullo general. Provenía de un hombre de aspecto extraño. Tenía el pelo cortado a tazón, e iba envuelto en un ajustado traje verde. Demasiado ajustado. —Soy Maito Gai, y voy a supervisar las clases de caza.

—¿Pero qué clase de personaje es este hombre? —murmuró Ino. Creo que ninguna nos habíamos topado con nadie tan… particular.

—Itachi-san, ¿qué eso de que va a supervisar? ¿Las clases no las da él?

—A los novatos, las clases se las damos los veteranos. A los vampiros adolescentes que no tienen tutor les sirve como práctica y cazan solos —me contestó también entre susurros.

—Las clases durarán sólo una hora, y debéis traer algo que acredite vuestra caza. Y ahora, si no hay dudas, podéis comenzar. ¡Que no se apague vuestra llama de la juventud!

¿Llama de juventud? ¿Ese hombre no era consciente acaso de que todos los presentes estábamos muertos o en proceso de estarlo?

Los vampiros adolescentes solitarios se adentraron en el bosque, ansiosos por beber. Después, lo hicieron los tutores seguidos de sus novatos. Yo no avanzaba, sino que me limitaba a mirar el bosque con reticencia, sin atreverme a poner un pie en él. Itachi me vio dudar, y cuando Sasuke, Ino, Naruto e Hinata se fueron dejándonos solos, se atrevió a preguntarme.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

—No me gusta este bosque.

Le conté que me había dado mala espina desde un principio y la pequeña charla que Sasuke y yo habíamos mantenido en la linde del bosque, aunque omití el detalle de aquella vez que le vi desaparecer después de hablar con una muchacha rubia. Él me escuchó, y luego me sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de hablar.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. No vas a entrar sola, ya que iremos juntos. Mientras esté contigo no te va a pasar nada, ¿vale?

Asentí no muy convencida, pero sin ganas de discutir. Nos adentramos en el bosque, yendo yo un pasito por detrás de mi tutor. Miraba a todos lados constantemente, como si de detrás de un árbol pudiera salir en cualquier momento un monstruo.

—Bien, éste parece tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para empezar. —el Uchiha se detuvo, haciéndome tropezar contra su espalda. No hizo ningún comentario a pesar de que me sonrojé por mi torpeza. —Primero: deja de mirar a atemorizada a tu alrededor. Te recuerdo que tú eres la cazadora; no la presa.

Alcé una ceja interrogante: Itachi no se había dado la vuelta en ningún momento, así que se me escapaba cómo se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba así de inquieta.

—Bien, ahora dime: si quisieras alimento rápido, ¿cómo lo harías? Imagina que eres un vampiro adulto.

—Pues… estaría atenta a cualquier olor o sonido que revelara algún animalillo oculto... ¿no?

—No pienses sólo en animales, Sakura —normalmente Itachi era simpático, pero su voz se tornó mortalmente seria. —Lamentablemente, en un momento de hambre no se puede descartar buscar la sangre de una persona viva.

Me estremecí. Yo sólo había matado una vez y… no quería ni volver a pensar en eso. Mi tutor pareció leerme la mente, y procedió a suavizar su voz antes de hablar.

—No hablo de matar a una persona; no es necesario para alimentarse. Cuando un humano es mordido pero no llega a desangrarse suele desmayarse, y cuando se despierta no recuerda con claridad lo ocurrido. Puedes alimentarte de él sin provocarle un daño serio, si puedes controlarte. Esto es realmente útil, ya que nos permite tomar sangre humana sin causar ningún perjuicio.

A mi mente sólo acudían recuerdos, cada uno más desagradable que el anterior. Creo que por eso le cogí manía a esa asignatura desde la primera clase.

—Está bien, vamos a empezar por donde has sugerido. ¿Hueles algo?

Olfateé discretamente el aire, pero no percibí nada fuera de lo común, y así se lo hice saber.

—No hay nada llamativo. Percibo tu olor, el mío y muy levemente el de Hinata-chan y el de Naruto, así que supongo que habrán estado aquí antes que nosotros. También huele a tierra húmeda y…

—Espera; acabas de dar con algo —el moreno me sonrió muy levemente. —Huele a humedad. ¿Por qué motivo podría oler así?

—Porque hubiera llovido. —era lo único que se me ocurría.

—Es una opción, pero ¿ha llovido recientemente?

No había caído una sola gota de lluvia desde que yo puse un pie en ese internado. Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que la tierra a mis pies estaba seca. Si no había llovido y aun así olía a humedad eso sólo podía deberse a que hubiera una fuente de agua cercana.

—Hay un río que pasa por este bosque… —susurré encajando las piezas.

—Y cerca de los ríos hay vida —completó Itachi, esta vez regalándome una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ese día recibí de él una de las lecciones más importantes que podría haber recibido nunca: mirar más allá de lo evidente. ¿Cómo? Preguntándonos el porqué de las cosas. Creo que su capacidad de ver donde otros no pueden es una de las cualidades que más admiré de él.

—¿Dónde está? El olor es demasiado débil para que mi olfato pueda rastrearlo.

En otra ocasión Itachi se hubiera negado a ayudarme para que aprendiera a valerme por mí misma, pero dado que mis sentidos no podían sacarme del apuro se apiadó de mí y me condujo al río.

Caminamos durante cuarto de hora o más en silencio a un ritmo no muy exigente. En cierto momento se detuvo -esta vez iba atenta y no me choqué contra su espalda- y se giró para llevarse un dedo a los labios, indicándome que fuera sigilosa a partir de ese punto.

Seguimos andando unos minutos más y pude ver el agua del río fluir, aunque ya hacía rato que lo escuchaba. Quise acercarme más, pero el Uchiha me detuvo para que permaneciera oculta detrás de unos arbustos. No entendía nada, al menos hasta que seguí su mirada y descubrí lo que supuse iba a ser mi presa de esa noche.

Un jabalí adulto y bastante grande bebía en la otra orilla del río. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque me hubiera encontrado con otro animal. En serio, nadie se hace idea del tamaño que puede llegar a alcanzar uno de esos bichos.

—Es enorme… Es demasiado peligroso —protesté.

—Por eso no eres tú quien caza hoy. Mira y aprende —me contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad que yo ya había visto alguna vez en la cara de su hermano.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba diciendo, Itachi se retiró de detrás de los arbustos haciéndome una seña para que permaneciera ahí. Cuando hubo desaparecido en las sombras de la noche devolví mi vista al jabalí, segura de que ocurriría algo, y que fuera lo que fuese prefería mantener un ojo sobre el enorme animal.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido para mi vista, pobre en la oscuridad. Una sombra rápida se abalanzó sobre el distraído jabalí, y comencé a oír sonidos angustiosos provenientes de su garganta. Empezó a correr sin dirección fija e incluso llegó a tirarse y rodar, pero no conseguía desprenderse de su atacante. En un momento dado de la refriega un rayo de luna cayó sobre él, y vi que su pelaje brillaba. No me hizo falta olisquear el aire para entender que lo que brillaba era su sangre descendiendo por su cuerpo.

Me puse en pie olvidando esconderme para poder ver mejor. El animal seguía luchando contra una figura que no dejaba de propinarle mordiscos brutales, zarpazos y golpes. Sus gritos me angustiaban y arañaban mis oídos. Finalmente, la sombra que se había cernido sobre él a traición le asestó un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo derribó, inconsciente sobre la tierra.

El silencio invadió la noche, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Enseguida salí corriendo en dirección a la figura negra haciendo un escándalo al atravesar el río a nado.

—¡Estás loco! —grité en la cara de la sombra: un Itachi demasiado tranquilo.

Me quedé parada frente a él, mientras gotitas de agua se deslizaban cuesta abajo por mi cara. No sabía si molerle a palos o abrazarle después del susto que me había dado, así que opté por lo primero. Alcé la mano, pero me agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo con humillante facilidad que le pegara la bofetada que se merecía.

—Relájate, Sakura. No ha sido para tanto —su sonrisa era burlona, pero su voz era serena.

—¿¡Pero a quién se le ocurre atacar a un jabalí!? ¿¡Sabes que te hubiera podido matar!?

—No me hubiera atrevido con él si supiera que esa posibilidad fuese real. Soy un vampiro, un depredador: estoy diseñado para matar.

Después de un rato conseguí aminorar mi pulso. Quizá era verdad que estaba exagerando, no lo sabía; era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro cazar una presa de ese tamaño. Rodeé lentamente al enorme animal, casi con temor de que en cualquier momento me pudiera saltar encima, ya que oía su corazón latir débilmente todavía y su respiración casi inexistente. Me daba tanta pena ver el pobre animal desangrándose por sus heridas que llegué al punto de que ni siquiera me paré a oler su sangre.

—No sé si te has fijado en que es muy complicado matarlo simplemente a mordiscos o a golpes. Espero que sí, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo. —Itachi seguía sin tomárselo en serio. —Con presas así lo mejor es inmovilizarlas para matarlas después.

—No irás a matarlo, ¿verdad?

—Sé que no es plato de gusto —intentaba ser comprensivo. —Pero no podemos ser tan crueles para dejarlo agonizando. No se va a recuperar de sus heridas, y nosotros tenemos que comer.

Por desgracia, estaba en lo cierto. Ese día no nos habían proporcionado sangre en el internado, supongo que aposta para obligarnos a cazar. Mi cuerpo ya se había saciado de alimentos humanos, y ahora que reparaba en el olor, me reclamaba sangre. El jabalí estaba mortalmente herido y mis instintos se hacían con el control así que me dejé llevar.

Lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo, me acerqué a la herida de su cuello -de la que más sangre manaba- y empecé a beber con calma. Hacía mucho que no tomaba sangre directamente de un cuerpo, y puedo asegurar que no se parece en nada a tomarlo de un recipiente. Itachi se acercó y bebió desde el otro lado de su cuello. No sé por qué pero levanté la mirada y nuestros ojos se cruzaron por encima de la nuca de la bestia.

Los vampiros somos cadáveres con conciencia, pero beber sangre humana nos hace sentir _casi_ vivos de nuevo. La sangre animal no tiene tanta fuerza, pero nos acerca bastante a la vida. En ese momento los ojos negros como pozos de Itachi tenían un brillo rojizo salvaje pero vivaz, casi como si nunca hubiera sido mordido. Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelvo, seguramente audible para él. Sus ojos negros, su piel blanca y su boca perfecta roja por la sangre.

—No te andas con tonterías, Uchiha. —una voz grave rompió el encanto.

Giré la cabeza a mi izquierda bruscamente, pero Itachi no parecía sorprendido. Seguro que había oído aproximarse a un Tenten con su tutor, el vampiro que había hablado. Tenten llevaba en su mano un pequeño conejo blanco colgando de las orejas, probablemente su caza de esa noche.

—Mi novata está más avanzada que la tuya en su transformación, Hyuga. Pensé que no pasaba nada por acelerar un poco el ritmo.

En la boca del tutor de Tenten se dibujó algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo visto le hizo gracia el comentario de Itachi. Pero espera…¿Hyuga? ¡Así se apellidaba Hinata! Y además tenían los mismos ojos perla. ¿Por qué Hinata nunca me había dicho que tenía un pariente también muerto?

—La clase ha terminado, Neji —comentó Tenten guiándose por la posición de las estrellas en el cielo.

Así que Hyuga Neji. Interesante.

—Hay que llevar una prueba de la caza, ¿no? —recordé. Miré el jabalí. Trasladarlo era imposible.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente al ver la duda en mis ojos. Se acercó al morro y le arrancó un colmillo, el cual hizo girar varias veces observándolo desde todos los ángulos. Después de escrutarlo me lo entregó.

Nos encaminamos junto a Neji y Tenten fuera del bosque, y cuando llegamos a la linde y ya se podían distinguir las figuras del resto de mis compañeros tropecé absurdamente con una raíz de un árbol. Itachi giró sobre sí mismo a una velocidad muy poco humana y evitó que me diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Tenía ambos brazos rodeándome por la cintura, y aunque era más alto se había inclinado sobre mí al agarrarme, quedando su cara a la altura de la mía. Inconscientemente, mis ojos se fijaron en su boca, atraída por el olor a sangre. Entonces me soltó repentinamente mientras sonreía.

—Toma —me ofrecío un pañuelo. Ante mi ceja alzada, se explicó. —Estás llena de sangre.

Había estado tan hipnotizada por la sangre y tan atontada por esa mirada que no había reparado en que me había pringado al beber. Dios, la camisa de mi uniforme era una ruina, y ahora que me palpaba la cara sentía la sangre seca. Además, tenía toda la ropa empapada tras haber cruzado el río, y el agua y la sangre se mezclaban. Le arrebaté el pañuelo de las manos y me limpié, azorada. Me di cuenta de que Itachi no tenía un solo pelo fuera de su sitio y me dio envidia.

—¿Cómo lo haces? No tienes ni una mota de polvo.

—Cuestión de práctica —contestó orgullosamente.

Yo inflé los mofletes haciendo un gesto infantil, pero no hizo más comentarios. Entregamos el colmillo a Gai y Naruto e Itachi nos escoltaron a Hinata y a mí a nuestra habitación.

Nos turnamos para usar el baño -Hinata iba manchada de polvo y barro hasta las cejas- y después conversamos tranquilamente en nuestras camas.

—¿¡U-un jabalí!? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y yo asentí cansada. —Naruto-kun y yo sólo hemos cogido ranas cerca del río. P-por eso iba llena de barro…

—No sé qué mierda le pasa por la cabeza… —y era verdad; su mente era un misterio insondable. Ni siquiera sus ojos hablaban de él.

No hablamos mucho más porque no tardé en caer rendida.

* * *

 _Dios, qué frío hace. Mamá tenía razón; no tendría que haber ido en pantalón corto, en mayo aún no hace calor suficiente por mucho que me empeñase en que con medias no pasaría tanto frío. Con la hora que es y el tiempo que hace no me extraña que no haya nadie en la calle… Mierda, ya podría haber alguien. Lo único que se oye es el sonido de mis tacones y me está poniendo nerviosa. Las chicas normales suelen llevarse calzado de recambio por si se cansan de los tacones. ¿Por qué no puedo pensar como una chica normal?_

 _Espera, no son sólo mis tacones… ¿Eso que se oye no son pasos? Sí, podría ser. Ah, será aquel hombre que viene de frente por la otra acera. No, no es un hombre, es un chico joven. Joder, casi prefiero volver a estar sola. O que fuera una mujer. No es que este chico tenga mala imagen... De hecho, ahora que está más cerca puedo afirmar va bien vestido y es guapo. Demasiado. Tiene unos rasgos perfectos y le rodea un aura de misterio. Parece casi irreal. Su mirada conecta con la mía y me da un pequeño escalofrío. No me da buena espina._

 _¿Soy tonta? ¿Por qué un chico tan guapo iba a darme mala espina? No lo sé, y no quiero quedarme a descubrirlo. Acelero el paso cuando le veo con intención de cruzar de acera. Le he dejado atrás, pero sus pasos siguen resonando claro en la calle desierta. Joder, ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa. No quiero mirar atrás por si me sigue… aunque pensándolo bien, si me está siguiendo da igual que mire o no, porque me va a seguir igual… ¿no?_

 _Dejo de hacerme preguntas tontas y empiezo a correr, con tacones y todo. No he mirado atrás pero no me hace falta: sus pasos se aceleran detrás de los míos. Es increíble la velocidad a la que eres capaz de correr cuando te invade el miedo, aunque lleves tacones de aguja. No queda mucho para llegar a mi casa; ya puedo ver el edificio. Las luces de mi piso están encendidas y puedo ver a dos figuras diminutas en la ventana: mis padres._

 _Corro más deprisa si es posible. Me estoy asfixiando por la carrera pero me da igual, porque oigo a ese desconocido cada vez más cerca. ¡Joder!_

 _Acabo de tropezarme. Dios, me he dejado la boca en el suelo porque no me ha dado tiempo a poner las manos para apoyarme. Los pasos se han detenido, y estoy segura que él está detrás de mí. Ruedo en el suelo para ponerme boca arriba, y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta el chico está sobre mí. Me aprisiona las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano, y coloca la otra sobre mi cintura._

 _Mi cuerpo entero tiembla, y mientras yo no puedo despegar mi mirada de sus ojos él no puede despegar la suya de mi boca. Me había partido el labio por la caída y parecía absorto en mi sangre._

 _No puedo pensar en nada; el pánico se ha hecho con el control de mi cuerpo. Abro la boca para gritar pero antes de que pueda coger aire él tapa mi boca con la suya, lamiendo el cálido líquido. Durante un instante la extraña idea de que no es un violador, sino que sólo quiere beber mi sangre me traviesa la mente, pero la desecho. Intento morderle y pateo todo lo que puedo, pero entonces deja de lamerme y me besa de verdad._

 _Jamás me habían besado así. De repente me relajo, dejo de luchar por liberarme e incluso correspondo. Mi corazón ya no está desbocado, y creo que nunca había estado tan serena. El beso es bueno, pero no lo suficiente para atontarme así, y me pregunto si me ha hecho ingerir algún tranquilizante sin que me diera cuenta. Abandona mi boca y baja lentamente por mi cuello. Lo besa con maestría y mi mente nublada siente vagamente sus dientes apretar contra mi carne. De repente el hechizo se rompe, abro los ojos y mi paz acaba un segundo antes de que me desgarre la garganta con sus colmillos._

 _Lo siento, mamá… es lo único que consigo pensar antes de perder la conciencia._

* * *

Hasta aquí el terce capítulo. Espero poder actualizar por regla general cada sábado.

¿Alguna teoría acerca de qué pasa en el bosque, qué sucede con la transformación de Sasuke o quiénes eran los encapuchados del anterior capi?

¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas! ¿Reviews?

* * *

 **Guest:** me alegro de que te esté gustando! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :D un beso!


	4. Tic tac

¡Hola!

He tardado tanto en traer el capi por una serie de problemas en la universidad además de haber estado liada con el trabajo.

Siento la tardanza. ¡A leer!

* * *

Bostecé por enésima vez en apenas cinco minutos. No es que estudiar en la biblioteca fuese aburrido -que también- sino que desde la clase de caza era incapaz de dormir en condiciones. No dejaban de asaltarme pesadillas -que en realidad eran recuerdos- de la noche que me mordieron.

Siempre era el mismo sueño y nunca era capaz de recordar la cara de mi agresor, no sé si porque mi cerebro disfrutaba torturándome o si porque la angustia y el miedo que sentí aquella noche me impedían recordarlo con claridad.

Fuese como fuera, si no conseguía dormir mejor las próximas noches iba a acabar pegándome un tiro.

—Deberías dormir algo —comentó Itachi sin levantar la vista del libro que Ibiki-sensei le había mandado leer.

—No es como si no lo intentara, ¿sabes? —mi mal humor amenazaba con salir.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? —dijo, ya mirándome a los ojos. —Naruto dice que Hinata-chan le ha contado que te despiertas en la noche gritando y muchas veces vuelves a dormirte llorando.

Me mordí el labio. Le pedí a Hinata que fuera discreta, pero al parecer no había podido evitar contárselo a su tutor y claro, Naruto no podía evitar ser un bocazas.

—Son sólo pesadillas. Ya se irán.

—Tienes muchas ojeras. —observó. Curioso comentario de alguien cuyas ojeras le surcaban la cara hasta las mejillas. —Puedes contármelo si quieres.

Bajé la mirada a mi libro, " _Nuestro Mundo_ ", una pequeña guía para empezar a encajar en esto de ser vampiro, y pensé.

No era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie.

Cuando me despertaba gritando por la noche y la Hyuga se preocupaba no le contaba qué había soñado. Simplemente me giraba en la cama, me disculpaba por despertarla y lloraba hasta dormirme. Estaba segura de poder confiar en Itachi y de que quizás compartirlo aliviara mi carga, pero…

—Vayamos a mi habitación —dije cerrando el libro de golpe, antes de que me arrepintiera. La biblioteca no era lugar para largas charlas.

* * *

Abrí las puertas del balcón y el aire fresco de otoño entró en la habitación. No hacía demasiado frío, pero Hinata era muy friolera y se aseguraba de mantener las puertas cerradas.

Tenía a Itachi sentado en la cama de Hinata, la cual era la más cercana al balcón. Me miraba expectante, y yo me concentraba en el bosque todavía de espaldas a él.

—Los humanos no saben de nuestra existencia, ¿verdad? —decidí empezar despacio.

—Así es —confirmó lo que yo ya sabía de sobra.

—Por eso es sencillo acercarnos a ellos, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —frunció el ceño.

Me di la vuelta para hablar cara a cara.

—El jabalí del sábado pasado pudo sentir el peligro, por eso dejó de beber. Quería concentrarse en sus sentidos para determinar cuál era el peligro. —me expliqué. —Sin embargo, un humano no piensa que podamos ser una amenaza, porque ellos nos ven como si también fuéramos personas.

—Interesante razonamiento —se pasó una mano por el pelo, como casi siempre que me quería explicar algo. —Sí, los animales sienten el peligro fácilmente, por eso los vampiros no tenemos mascotas, y no, los humanos no son ajenos a nuestro aura de peligro. Al menos no totalmente.

—¿Pueden saber que eres un vampiro?

—No, pero no se sienten igual que en compañía de un humano. La mayor parte se sienten atraídos por nosotros. Es una manera de cazarlos fácilmente. No pueden evitar la atracción y caen en la trampa.

—¿Y ya está? —indagué. Quería saber más.

—Bueno… Hay personas especialmente perceptivas. No se sienten atraídas, porque pueden percibir que algo no va bien con nosotros aunque no puedan precisar el qué.

Por eso yo había echado a correr la noche que morí. Había sentido que ese chico era peligroso, mis sentidos me gritaban que podía hacerme daño. Normalmente una no sospecharía de un hombre joven bien vestido, aunque quizás se inquietara si lo viera en una calle oscura y solitaria.

Pero no echaría a correr temiendo en serio por su vida, y menos yo que a pesar de tener muchos defectos nunca había sido una persona cobarde.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Se puso en pie al ver que mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y mi mente parecía muy lejos de allí. Sus ojos negros me escrutaban interrogantes. Tragué saliva.

—Lo que me atormenta por las noches… no son pesadillas. Son… recuerdos. Un recuerdo. Y siempre es el mismo… —tuve éxito procurando que mi voz no temblara, pero eso no le hizo dejar de preocuparse.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Sakura? ¿Sueñas con tu vida humana? —preguntó él en voz baja y suave.

Estaba frente a mí, tan cerca que tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara. Parecía tener miedo de que si elevaba la voz yo me rompería en mil pedazos.

—Cuando fallecí —mi voz era apenas un susurro. —Pasos en la noche. Mis padres asomados a la terraza esperando a que volviera. El vampiro sobre mí. Sus colmillos desgarrando mi garganta…

A partir de ahí no lo soporté más y me tapé los oídos, como si no quisiera escuchar mis propias palabras.

Bajé la cabeza cerrando los ojos y rompí a llorar con ganas. Itachi sólo me miraba fijamente. Estaba serio y parecía evaluar la situación. Finalmente, se decidió a salvar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó suavemente apoyando la barbilla sobre mi coronilla.

Creo que fue entonces que poco a poco empecé a relajarme y dejé de sollozar. Pero no me había envuelto en un hechizo para calmarme como lo hiciera el vampiro que me mordió aquella noche, sino que me tranquilizó el solo sentir su cuerpo y oler su aroma característico. Su tacto era frío como el de todos los no-muertos y no oía nada revolotear en su pecho, pero esta vez me agradó.

Permanecimos así largo rato, con sus brazos rodeándome y mi cabeza en su pecho, hasta que se me quitaron las ganas de llorar.

* * *

Al llegar al baño de las chicas cerré la puerta de un portazo y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Temblaba ligeramente y estaba despeinada por la carrera. El collar que me había hecho con el colmillo del jabalí pendía en mi cuello, y el color del hueso se asemejaba al de mi piel.

Días después de confesarle a Itachi mi secreto, estábamos en clase de Tsunade cuando de repente Kiba, que ese día se había sentado no muy lejos de mí, en una fila de atrás, había completado su transformación. Quizá no pareciera gran cosa, pero resulta bastante desagradable ver la culminación de un vampiro.

Al empezar la clase, Kiba había comentado que sólo había ido por saber la nota del trabajo, ya que se llevaba encontrando mal desde el día anterior. Nadie le dio importancia, ya que los vampiros no enferman. Después había empezado a sudar y a jadear suavemente, sin que nadie lo notara debido a que había elegido la última fila para sentarse. Entonces, había caído fulminado de la silla.

Con el ruido, todos nos dimos la vuelta, sólo para encontrar a Kiba retorciéndose en el suelo. Todos nos llevamos las manos a la boca sorprendidos y Tsunade avanzó con parsimonia hacia él, expectante.

Mientras él se retorcía, Tsunade explicaba con toda la calma que Kiba sólo estaba terminando su transformación en vampiro. No nos lo esperábamos porque el cambio se había adelantado algunas semanas.

Tsunade dejó que observáramos al moreno para prepararnos mentalmente para cuando nos llegara el momento, pero cuando Kiba empezó a convulsionar debió decidir que era suficiente y nos echó a todos de clase.

Y ahí estaba ahora yo, en el baño de las chicas en estado de shock completamente. Era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro completar el cambio, y me había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

Hinata había corrido a nuestra habitación con los ojos húmedos, e Ino había salido de allí en silencio absoluto, pero sin correr como nosotras.

Tenten, por su parte, parecía la más entera de las cuatro.

Respiré profundamente y levanté la vista al espejo. Mi reflejo y el de Itachi me devolvían la mirada. No había entrado conmigo ni había anunciado su presencia, pero tampoco me sobresalté de verle ahí. Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas.

—Normalmente, los vampiros se retiran y se encierran cuando sienten que les falta poco para morir —la voz grave de Itachi resonó en las paredes de azulejos. —Kiba es demasiado despistado y alocado para darse cuenta. Ha sido cruel por parte de Tsunade permitiros presenciarlo…

—… pero sólo nos preparaba para nuestro futuro, ¿no? —mi voz sonó firme. Gracias al efecto sedante de la voz del vampiro había conseguido relajarme un poco y ya no temblaba.

—Exacto.

No añadió más y tampoco yo abrí la boca. Seguí mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi piel estaba cada día más pálida, y mis colmillos me dolían al crecer. Mi oído y olfato mejoraban por momentos y mi corazón ya no se aceleraba como antes cuando hacía algún esfuerzo. Era obvio que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de ser una vampiresa adolescente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —Itachi interrumpió mis pensamientos y nuestros ojos se encontraron en la superficie lisa del espejo. —Dentro de pocos meses harán tres años desde que te mordieron, y tiene pinta de que eres de desarrollo precoz. No queda mucho para que llegue el día de tu cambio; tu olor está cambiando y tú también lo notas. Quizá antes de que el curso acabe… —especuló.

No quería hablar de mi transformación. Después del espectáculo de Kiba esta mañana me aterrorizaba pensar en ese momento. Sin embargo sí había algo que quería saber.

—Itachi, ¿cómo fue tu…?

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y su voz de terciopelo adquirió un matiz de amenaza sutil que me indicaba lo peligroso que era seguir por ese camino.

—No es algo que necesites saber —me cortó bruscamente antes de darme tiempo a terminar.

Me atravesó con la mirada y cuando parpadeé ya no estaba. Cuando me di la vuelta y apoyé la espalda en el lavabo apenas me dio tiempo a ver la puerta del baño cerrarse como única prueba de que Itachi había salido caminando y no se había desvanecido en el aire sin más.

* * *

Varios días después, el incidente en clase de Tsunade dejó de ser el cotilleo principal en los pasillos, y yo ya no estaba tan nerviosa ante la perspectiva de tener que transformarme en un futuro no muy lejano. Había decidido aparcar ese tema en algún lugar de mi mente durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Una noche, estando con Hinata en nuestra habitación acababa de tirar la toalla con los deberes que había mandado Kakashi cuando Hinata me informó de que esa misma mañana había podido visitar a Kiba. Cuando un vampiro adolescente alcanza la edad adulta suele ponerse muy irritable y ser demasiado agresivo, por lo que Kiba llevaba varios días recluido en su habitación. Incluso habían tenido que trasladar a su compañero de cuarto.

—Tsunade-sama opina que en una semana K-kiba-kun podría recuperar el ritmo habitual de c-clase… Aunque no estoy segura.

Asentí vagamente, sin estar muy atenta a sus palabras. Había varias cuestiones rondando por mi cabeza desde hacía tiempo, y me pareció tan buen momento como cualquier otro para resolverlas.

—Hinata-chan, ¿cómo supiste de la existencia de este sitio? ¿Te trajo aquí Hyuga Neji? Porque con ese apellido y esos ojos tiene que ser pariente tuyo, ¿verdad?

—No, Sakura-san. Hyuga Neji no me trajo a-aquí. Yo no conocía la existencia de Neji-san hasta que vine.

—Espera… ¿no sois parientes?

—Supongo que sí. El clan Hyuga es muy antiguo y extenso; no conozco a todos los miembros. Aún así no he oído nada sobre ninguna desaparición de un miembro del clan recientemente, así que quizá Neji-san muriera hace décadas o incluso siglos.

—Entonces ¿cómo descubriste este internado?

—B-bueno, es una historia c-complicada.

—Me dijiste que te habían asesinado en tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Así es. Lo siento, Sakura-san, pero no es algo que quiera recordar.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida. Hinata no había alzado el tono, pero había notado una determinación especial en su voz, además de que había hablado sin tartamudear. Entonces me sentí como cuando intenté preguntarle a Itachi acerca de su muerte: casi como una intrusa. Pero en el fondo era normal; a nadie le gustaría recordar el momento de su muerte. ¿No me había negado anteriormente yo misma a contarle mis pesadillas a nadie?

* * *

Desde la noche que Itachi me encontró corriendo por los pasillos huyendo de la fuente donde había presenciado aquella conversación me había portado bien y no había vuelto a salir yo sola de noche, al menos no sin compañía. Si alguna vez se me había hecho tarde en la biblioteca porque tenía que hacer algún trabajo siempre regresaba a mi habitación con Hinata y Naruto.

Sin embargo, aquella vez había ido sola a buscar información sobre la transformación de vampiros. Me inquietaba el caso de Itachi y Sasuke. Eran hermanos y el propio Itachi me había dicho en una ocasión que tenía más de un siglo y medio, pero Sasuke seguía siendo un vampiro adolescente. Algo no me cuadraba, y cuando algo me daba vueltas tenía que resolverlo.

Me había recorrido media biblioteca, había hundido la cabeza en varios libros y no había encontrado nada útil. Si hubiera pedido ayuda quizá hubiera avanzado más, pero no había compartido mis inquietudes con nadie. No obstante, si al día siguiente hacía tantos progresos como aquel día -o sea, ninguno- tendría que preguntarle a Itachi directamente, y algo me decía que no era buena idea.

—La biblioteca cierra por hoy, señorita. Tendrá que volver mañana —me sorprendió la voz de la bibliotecaria.

Recogí todos los libros, los dejé cada uno en su estante y salí al pasillo. No llevaba ninguna prenda de abrigo porque por el día no hacía frío, pero por las noches se empezaba a notar la llegada del otoño. Abrazándome a mí misma, eché a andar tan rápido como podía sin hacer ruido. Camino a la torre de las chicas me encontré con algún vampiro adulto que daba un paseo nocturno, pero ninguno al que yo conociera.

Al menos hasta que doblé una esquina y fui a darme casi de bruces con el tipo de piel azul con agallas. No tardé en identificarle como uno de los Akatsukis, de los cuales debía mantenerme alejada por recomendación de Sasuke y orden expresa de Itachi. Genial.

—Eh, ¡mira por dónde vas! Pero bueno… si es una chiquilla —su voz era rasposa y su sonrisa burlona. —¿No sabes que no deberías estar despierta? Podría ser peligroso…

Di un pasito atrás, intimidada por la altura y corpulencia de ese ser de rasgos repulsivos, pero él avanzó hacia mí como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa y una mano azul me asió del brazo. Balbuceé algo que creo que ni yo llegué a entender, y antes de que la cosa se me fuera de las manos una voz grave de mujer intervino.

—Te recomiendo soltarla, Kisame. No creo que a Itachi le haga mucha gracia que trates así a su novata.

Era una chica rubia, bastante más alta que yo. Tenía unos ojos que recordaban las aguas profundas de un lago, y una presencia imponente. Era mayor que yo al momento de morir -aparentaba unos diecinueve años- y parecía que incluso Kisame percibía su aura de poder, porque me soltó el brazo.

—¿Es la novata de Itachi? —me miró con duda, y su sonrisa flaqueó. —Sólo iba a hablar un rato con la niña. Eres una aburrida, Temari.

Sin embargo, Kisame no protestó más y avanzó hasta dejarnos solas. Temari le siguió con la mirada, y cuando le perdió de vista se volvió de nuevo hacia mí.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haruno Sakura –contesté con voz firme, pasándome la mano por el brazo que Kisame me había agarrado.

—Bien, te acompañaré a tu habitación, Sakura. —dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Nos dirigimos a la torre de las chicas sin mediar palabra. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias por intervenir, pero no la conocía de nada y no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentar la situación. La tal Temari parecía una chica segura de sí misma, caminaba con elegancia y sin hacer ruido. Yo a su lado me sentía torpe, como un pato al lado de un cisne.

Llegamos al segundo piso de la torre de las chicas y murmuré que mi habitación estaba allí. Ella sólo asintió y continuó subiendo hacia los pisos superiores, los mismos a los que a mí se me había negado la entrada. Fue cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir subiendo que me di cuenta de que era la misma muchacha que había visto hablando con Itachi en la linde del bosque.

* * *

Estaba tirada en el jardín, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol mientras intentaba leer el libro que nos había mandado Kakashi-sensei. No era un volumen muy grueso pero había sido escrito hacía siglos y costaba entender el lenguaje antiguo. Me dolía la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño y empezaba a desesperarme. ¿Es que no podían traducirlo al lenguaje moderno y ahorrarnos a los estudiantes fuertes dolores de cabeza?

Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura -había leído la misma línea cuatro veces y seguía sin enterarme- que no me di cuenta de cuando Akatsuki al completo pasó por delante de mí pero a bastante distancia hasta que distinguí claramente la voz de Itachi entre la del resto de miembros del grupo. Levanté la vista y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Él nunca levantaba la voz, pero mi oído se agudizaba por momentos.

—Deberías dejar de espiar a mi hermano con esa cara de tonta y terminar la lectura. Te estás eternizando.

Sasuke estaba apoyado de pie contra el mismo árbol que yo, a mi derecha. No le había sentido llegar, por lo que su voz me provocó un sobresalto.

—¡Yo no estaba espiando a nadie! ¡Y no tengo cara de tonta! —grité enfadada y sonrojada. Su sonrisa burlona sólo me hizo rabiar más. —El que me está espiando eres tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No te estaba espiando —se defendió sin subir el tono, con su calma exasperante. —Sólo pasaba por aquí cuando me ha parecido ver que te costaba terminar tu lectura, así que me he acercado a ver si necesitabas ayuda.

Alcé las cejas, incrédula. ¿Sasuke se había acercado a ayudarme y no a burlarse de mí? Sí, claro, y qué más.

—No lo hago por la bondad de mi corazón, claro está —quiso aclarar. Ya decía yo que había gato encerrado. —Como veterano no me queda de otra que ayudar a los inútiles de los novatos, como tú.

—¡No soy ninguna inútil! —gruñí enseñando los dientes. —Además, no eres mi tutor. Si alguien tiene que ayudarme es tu hermano. ¿Se puede saber por qué se escaquea tanto de sus obligaciones?

Sasuke chascó la lengua.

—Mi hermano tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Miré el libro, frustrada. No quería pedirle ayuda, pero era obvio que a este paso no iba a ser capaz de entregar el resumen de la obra a tiempo, así que asentí de mala gana. Sasuke murmuró algo que sonó como "pequeña molestia" y se sentó a mi lado.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke no intentó hacerme rabiar en ningún momento y empezamos a avanzar realmente rápido. Sasuke era inteligente y me explicaba de maravilla cada una de mis dudas. Supongo que el hecho de haber nacido en una época en la que no se hablaba tan distinto de cómo se expresaba el autor del libro ayudaba.

Cuando terminamos aún faltaba un rato para la cena, así que nos quedamos hablando en la hierba.

—¿Por qué se junta Itachi con los Akatsuki? Dijisteis que eran peligrosos, y tu hermano no es… malo.

—Que Itachi no sea malo no quiere decir que no sea peligroso —ante mi ceja alzada, procedió a explicarse rápidamente. —Sakura, en este sitio hay una jerarquía. Itachi es un vampiro más poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar, por eso se junta con otros vampiros poderosos como puedan serlo los Akatsuki. Está en nuestra naturaleza: los fuertes con los fuertes y los débiles con los débiles.

Creo que nunca había oído a Sasuke hablar tanto sin interrumpirse. Aún así, mi duda no quedó satisfecha y le pedí que me explicara por qué. Él suspiró como si yo fuera tonta y estuviera agotado de intentar hacerme entender, pero ese día estaba hablador y me complació.

—Parece que no entiendes hasta qué punto es importante conocer gente. Las relaciones que establezcas aquí no son amistades adolescentes, Sakura. La mayoría de amigos que hagas aquí te durarán toda la existencia, y eso pueden ser siglos. Los Akatsukis respetan a Itachi y le integran en su grupo por la misma razón por la que él accede a relacionarse con ellos: conveniencia. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden venir malos tiempos y puedes necesitar amigos influyentes.

—¿Itachi es influyente? —pregunté desconcertada. No sabía que mi tutor fuera tan importante.

—No sabes hasta qué punto lo es —garantizó Sasuke con una pizca de orgullo en su voz. —Dentro y fuera de la escuela. Es un vampiro relevante en nuestro mundo. ¿O crees que los privilegios con los que cuentas han sido casualidad?

—¿Qué privilegios?

Sasuke puso cara de empezar a cansarse de mis preguntas, pero yo realmente estaba muy perdida.

—¿Eres tonta? —esta vez ya sí estaba molesto de verdad y perdió la paciencia. —¿Acaso crees que el hecho de que tengas una habitación más grande y otras ventajas es por tu cara bonita?

Me di de bruces con la realidad y empecé a entender muchas cosas.

Yo pensé que el hecho de que mi habitación fuera más una suite era suerte, como Shizune me había dicho el día que llegué. O que Itachi me hubiera dado tantísimos uniformes y material escolar era sólo porque se sentía culpable por no habérmelo dado a tiempo y quiso compensarme. También entendí el motivo por el que Kisame me había soltado tan rápido cuando supo quién era yo, y no era porque Temari le intimidase.

—¿Quién es Temari? —se me escapó antes de darme tiempo a pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo has oído hablar tú de Temari? —preguntó Sasuke con la ceja alzada. Le conté mi encuentro con Kisame y la oportuna intervención de la rubia. —Ya veo… Suerte que ella apareció para salvarte el culo. Eres una molestia, hmp.

Sasuke ignoró mis protestas y se levantó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y puso rumbo al castillo, dejándome sola. Hacía rato que Akatsuki había pasado de largo y prácticamente no quedaba nadie fuera, así que recogí mis cosas y me fui a cenar.

Fue más tarde cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke había esquivado mi pregunta.

* * *

—¿C-crees que tenga a-algún significado? —me preguntó Hinata esa misma noche.

Se refería a mi collar; una de las pocas cosas que había conservado de mi vida humana. Más que un collar era una gargantilla, y ni siquiera era un objeto de valor. No era más que una cuerda de hilo negro entretejido con un pequeño candado plateado colgando. En el candado había dibujado un corazón del mismo color en relieve.

—No estoy segura; no puedo recordar cómo llegó a mí, o si alguna vez lo he usado. —contesté sincera.

Desaté el nudo de la cuerda, me lo enrollé en la muñeca izquierda y le pedí a Hinata que me lo atara a modo de pulsera, ya que de mi cuello colgaba el colmillo de jabalí. El candado-corazón quedó colgando en la cara interna de mi muñeca. No estaba segura de si en algún momento fue importante para mí, pero decidí que lo averiguaría.

Antes de irnos a dormir, Hinata y yo estuvimos hablando largo rato. Hinata me contó que había hablado con Neji Hyuga, el miembro de su clan al que no conocía. Resultó que Neji había sido samurái varios siglos atrás, lo que hablaba de la longevidad del clan Hyuga, que ya existía en tiempos remotos. Neji había sido guardián de la heredera del clan en la época en la que él vivía antes de verse sorprendido una noche y ser asesinado a traición. Nunca vio la cara de su asesino. Hinata dijo que se había ofrecido a ser también su guardián y a cuidar de ella.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Ahora que es un vampiro es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ¿no?

—Los samuráis t-tienen estrictos códigos de honor, Sakura-san. Aunque estemos m-muertos, Neji siente que debe c-cuidar de mí, que también iba a ser la heredera de mi c-clan. Si naces siendo Hyuga, lo eres para siempre.

—¿Ibas a ser la heredera del clan Hyuga? —abrí los ojos, asombrada.

—Sí, i-iba a serlo. En mi fiesta de c-cumpleaños mi padre invitó a muchos empresarios a-amigos suyos. Uno de e-ellos me miraba mucho. —Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y respiró profundo. Debía ser difícil para ella hablar de esto. —En un momento dado, me e-escapé de la fiesta yendo al baño. Sólo recuerdo mirarme en el e-espejo y verle a él reflejado. —Hinata hizo otra pausa, pero pudo seguir hablando. —Huí... y cuando c-comprendí lo que era no pude volver... Mi clan se m-merece algo mejor que esto.

Así que ya está. Hinata había sido criada con la idea de que el clan era lo más importante, y cuando comprendió que era una vampiresa, había decidido quitarse de en medio, renunciando a todo.

—Hinata, esto es muy duro. ¿Tú estás bien con esta decisión?

—Por supuesto. Lo primero es el clan —lo dijo convencida, sin tartamudear siquiera. —Tengo una hermana pequeña: Hanabi. Ella será asumirá el liderazgo del clan algún día. Será una gran líder.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? En el próximo capi Sakura e Itachi tendrán tiempo a solas... y Sakura comenzará a intentar resolver los misterios de la escuela.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
